


Omovember 2020

by stuckyfucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyfucky/pseuds/stuckyfucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Starting soon: omovember 2020

So I know I'm late to the party, it's November 7th and I'm just now starting. I wasn't sure if I was going to participate but I decided why not? Hopefully I'll be able to keep this going and updated regularly. I'm going to be pulling my ideas from these lists:

[Omovember 2020 promp list](https://omoraashee-creatives.tumblr.com/post/631129224338620416/omovember-2020-prompt-list)

And possibly some from these two lists i found that I think are from previous year's omovembers:

[List 1](https://desperatedom.tumblr.com/post/177564105616/omovember)

[List 2](https://halehavetogosometime.tumblr.com/post/187629662804/omovember-prompt-list)

As usual, I'll probably just make up the stories as I type them out because I absolutely suck at planning things out. I'm gonna start as soon as possible so expect the first one soon. It will be the first prompt on the 2020 list which is formal situation. I don't really know what that means though, other than that I think people are supposed to wear suits or whatever because of the phrase "formal clothes". So I will probably make up something about wearing formal clothes at like a meeting maybe? That's probably overdone but whatever. 


	2. Day 1: formal situation

Boring. Dull. Tiresome. Those were just a few of the words Bucky could use to describe it. The meeting had been going on for almost two hours now and he was bored out of his fucking mind. This wasn't his meeting. He didn't work for Nick Fury. Bucky had no idea why he was even here.

Ok, that wasn't true. He was here because Steve wanted him to come. He had said that he didn't want Bucky to get bored at home by himself. But Bucky knew it was really because Steve didn't want to leave him alone after his breakdown this morning. 

Bucky had experienced a particularly bad nightmare and Steve wasn't there when he woke up. Bucky was still disoriented and not all the way awake yet, and thought that the nightmare was real, and that he had killed Steve on the helicarrier. He was too out of it to think rationally and realize that he was literally in Steve's apartment, in the room where they shared a bed together, where they slept together and cuddled and fucked, and if he had just killed Steve on the helicarrier he would probably still be on said helicarrier. But he wasn't thinking clearly, so panic ensued. 

Steve had come home from his usual morning run with Sam to find his boyfriend kneeling on the floor sobbing and screaming. Bucky had cowered away when Steve tried to comfort him. He insisted that Steve wasn't real because he was dead. It had taken a while to snap Bucky out of it and then only a few minutes later Steve had been on the phone, arguing with Fury about the meeting he was supposed to attend that afternoon to discuss the Avengers' plans to raid and destroy a recently discovered Hydra base. 

Bucky didn't want to talk about Hydra. Even if the discussion was pertinent to their eradication. But Steve unfortunately couldn't get out of the meeting, and there was no way he was going to leave Bucky alone right now. So the only option was to drag Bucky to the meeting with him.

So now here he was, sat in a rolling office chair in a corner of the room, bored as hell. In the center of the room, Steve and the rest of his team sat around a rectangular table, Nick Fury was at one end, in front of a projection of a map on the wall, which had several areas circled, assumed to be the locations of secret Hydra bases, or something like that. Bucky wasn't paying attention. 

Bucky didn't really know anything about the new Hydra. He didn't know where the bases were, who was or wasn't an agent, who was calling the shots now that Pierce was 6 feet under. He didn't really want to know either. He didn't like to think about Hydra and the things they did to him, the things they made him do.

Hydra had been thought extinct after project insight had failed. Of course it wasn't though. "Cut off one head and two more shall take it's place." That meant the stubborn bastards wouldn't be gotten rid of that easy. Of course they popped back up and were rebuilding the evil organization. Which meant the Avengers had to destroy them, again. Which now meant Bucky had to sit in this boring ass meeting and hear them talk about it.

He didn't want to hear them talk about it though. So he focused his attention on a thread that was coming from his sleeve. Steve had given Bucky a light blue dress shirt and grey slacks to wear for the meeting. He said it was a work function and that meant "office attire" or "formal wear". Bucky had pointed out that Steve did not work in an office, and that Bucky wasn't actually a part of this meeting. But Steve still hadn't let him wear his jeans. So now he was bored and wearing stiff, uncomfortable dress clothes. 

He fiddled with the thread for a few minutes, thinking about just pulling it out but he didn't know if the sleeve would rip. He shifted in the chair and that's when he noticed he kind of had to pee. He had already had 2 cups of the coffee that had been offered to the team members at the beginning of the meeting, plus the bottle of water he had drank before leaving the apartment. The urge wasn't too bad yet, so he didn't worry about it. He figured anyway that if he asked Steve if he could leave now he would just think he was making excuses because he was bored. Bucky wasn't very subtle about his boredom.

He picked at the thread for a little bit longer before he sighed and pulled out his phone. He decided to play some crossword puzzles on an app he had downloaded and that kept him busy for about half an hour. But eventually that too grew boring, and he decided he was feeling petty. He would bother Steve, that would entertain him, and also maybe he could convince Steve to take him home early. He pulled up his messages and started typing. 

Bucky:

_Heyyy_

Steve felt his phone buzz in his pocket, but he opted to ignore it. He didn't want to look like he wasn't paying attention. Taking his phone out now would be rude. He left it in his pocket and kept his attention on Fury and the map.

Bucky was frustrated. Steve didn't even check his phone. He was bored and he had to pee. He wanted to go home. He decided annoying Steve would help. He texted him again.

Bucky:

_Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

Steve's phone vibrated again and he still ignored it. It couldn't be that important. The only people that would be texting him something important were all in this room. He kept his attention on the meeting.

Bucky huffed, a little bit pissed off now. He _was_ going to get Steve's attention. He didn't want to sit here and be bored anymore. He kept texting, several back to back texts this time so Steve's phone would keep buzzing.

Bucky:

_Hey_

_Steve_

_Steve_

_Steve_

_Stevie_

_Hey Steve_

_Steve_

Steve's phone buzzed several times, annoying not only him but apparently the rest of the Avengers as well. A couple of his team mates shot him irritated looks, and Fury huffed a frustrated sigh.

"You going to see what that's about, Cap?"

Steve blushed at being called out, and waited for the conversation to resume before pulling out his phone to see what the deal was. He saw several notifications of text messages from Bucky and shot him a glare. Bucky just smiled innocently at him. Steve started typing.

Steve:

_What, Bucky?_

Bucky:

_Hi_

Steve:

_You know I'm busy. You know this because you can see that I am. What do you need?_

Bucky:

_I'm bored_

Steve:

_You have your phone. Play a game or something._

Bucky: 

_I wanna go home._

Steve:

_The meeting will be over soon._

Bucky:

_How soon?_

Steve:

_I don't know. Soon enough. Just wait._

Bucky:

_I wanna go home now. This meeting sucks._

Steve:

_I know. Just wait, Bucky._

Steve put his phone away after that. Bucky sighed dramatically and slumped down in his chair. Steve just rolled his eyes at him. Bucky went back to messing with the loose thread from his sleeve. It distracted him for a few minutes until his bladder gave a pang, pushing itself into his thoughts. The urge was starting to get uncomfortable. He wasn't desperate, but the need was getting hard to ignore. 

He shifted in his chair a little and picked at the thread. Maybe if he didn't think about it he could forget. He gave up that idea after a few minutes when it didn't work. Now that the urge to pee was stuck in his mind it felt like he couldn't focus on anything else. He shifted again in the chair. He thought of texting Steve again, but decided not to. Maybe if he let him focus on the meeting it would end sooner and they could go home.

Bucky attempted to do some more puzzles on his phone but his bladder was a distraction now. He tried to ignore it and play his game anyway. He kept that up for about half an hour before he felt a sudden wave of need and had to cross his legs. How was it getting this bad this fast? He looked to the clock on the wall. Oh. The meeting had been going on for 4 hours. What the hell? It had only been 2 hours in when he had first texted Steve. Why didn't anyone else have to go? Bucky hadn't been the only one to drink the coffee. But nobody else in the room looked as uncomfortable as he felt. He shifted a little more and decided to text Steve again. 

Bucky:

_Stevie_

This time, Steve pulled his phone out of his pocket after hearing it vibrate, albeit with a sigh because he knew it was probably just Bucky. And he was right.

Steve:

_Yes, Bucky._

Bucky:

_Is the meeting almost over yet?_

Steve:

_I already told you it was._

Bucky:

_But that was a long time ago._

Steve:

_Well it should be over soon._

Bucky:

_I gotta take a leak_

Steve:

_The meeting should be over soon._

Steve put his phone away again and Bucky did the same. He was getting pissed off now. That wasn't the response he had expected. He thought Steve might at least tell him where the bathroom was, even if it wasn't time to leave yet he could let Bucky take a break. He had to go bad now. His bladder throbbed inside him and he tried to resist the temptation to squirm. He did shift again and re-cross his legs. He went back to his crossword puzzles app but there was no way he could focus on it. 

He kept glancing over at Steve, who was completely ignoring him now. He knew he had annoyed Steve, texting him and distracting him, but now he actually had a reason other than boredom to try to get his attention. He cleared his throat, but Steve didn't even look his way. He shifted and cleared his throat again, keeping his eyes on Steve. This time Steve looked back at him, but he wore a disapproving look on his face. He gestured Bucky to come over to the table, so Bucky wheeled over in the office chair until he sat next to him. Steve put a hand on Bucky's knee and made sure Bucky saw the glare he was giving him.

Bucky thought now that he was close enough to talk to Steve directly he could convince him to take him home, or at he very least let him take a bathroom break. But when Steve put a hand on his knee and gave him that look, Bucky felt a twinge of guilt. 

Steve was so good to Bucky. He was caring and supportive. He did so much for Bucky, took care of him and made sure he was happy and safe. Bucky knew he was a lot of work. Healing from decades of being held captive and tortured took a lot of time and effort. Steve was so patient with him. He didn't have to be so good to Bucky, especially after the atrocities he had committed as the Winter Soldier. After Bucky had tried to kill him. But he was. Because Steve loved Bucky. Even though Bucky had done so many awful things. "That wasn't you. You didn't have a choice." Steve had said. 

And now Bucky was repaying him for all his love and kindness by being an annoying asshole while Steve was trying to pay attention to his boss during an important meeting. 

Bucky felt bad now. He didn't want to make Steve upset.

"Sorry." He said quietly, turning his gaze down to the table now in front of him. Steve must have accepted his apology, because he patted Bucky's knee reassuringly before pulling his hand away and turning his focus back to the meeting.

Bucky tried to sit still and be good, he really did. But fuck he had to pee so bad. He didn't even know how his bladder had gotten so full. He felt like he was gonna leak if he didn't move. He pressed his thighs together hard. He didn't want to move too much and irritate Steve again. 

But suddenly his bladder contracted without his consent and he felt a little burst of wet heat on the front of his boxer briefs. 

He was glad now that Steve had made him come to sit at the table, because the table provided cover so nobody saw it when he had to grab his dick through his pants to try to keep control. Fuck. He _really_ needed to go. He shifted in the chair, crossing and uncrossing his legs a couple of times.

Steve sighed next to him, but didn't look his way. Bucky knew though, that the sigh was one of annoyance. Steve must think Bucky is still just bored. Bucky tried again to keep still.

Another leak left his cock and he had to hold himself with both hands now. But even the painful grip of both his flesh hand and his metal one squeezing his dick didn't stop the next leak. Bucky whimpered involuntarily, almost silently. Only he and maybe Steve next to him could have heard it, it was so quiet.

If Steve did hear it, he showed no reaction. He seemed to be completely unaware of Bucky's desperate predicament. Bucky almost wished Steve knew.

On one hand, it would be embarrassing for Steve to know that Bucky wasn't fidgeting and squirming because he was bored, but rather because he was about to piss his pants. On the other hand, if Steve knew then maybe he would tell him he could go. He could tell him where the bathroom was or take him there. Maybe he would even take Bucky home afterwards instead of coming back to the meeting. 

But that was just a fantasy at this point. Bucky didn't think he could even stand up without completely emptying his bladder into his slacks. He wasn't going to be able to hold it until the meeting was over. 

Bucky felt tears coming. No! He couldn't cry. Not in front of Steve and his Avenger friends. Not about something so pathetic like peeing his pants, which he knew was imminent now. Fuck. He was going to piss in his pants, in front of everyone. They were never gonna let him live this down. Especially Tony. The two of them could tolerate each other now, but they were not friends. The guy was still pretty salty about the whole parent killing thing. He would definitely remind Bucky forever about it if he pissed himself. 

Bucky felt another spurt of urine leave him, and he had to bite his lip to stop from whimpering again. That had definitely been more than just a little bit of piss. His slacks felt damp under his fingers, and he knew there was probably a visible wet patch. Even if he did miraculously make it to the end of the meeting, he couldn't get up and have everyone see the wet spot. Shit. The desperation was painful. His bladder felt ridiculously full, like a water balloon that was about to pop. He squeezed his dick as hard as he felt he could without injuring it, but still felt another not-so-small leak. He was in trouble.

Then, as if whatever God might exist was watching and decided to take mercy on Bucky, everyone was suddenly getting up and heading towards the door. Steve sat at the table still, reading some file or something from a folder in front of him. Nick Fury was gathering up some more folders that were on the table. But everyone else was leaving. 

Fury walked out the door shortly after the others had left, and not a second too soon. Because almost as soon as the door softly clicked shut behind him, Bucky's bladder contracted so hard it almost felt like a punch and he couldn't hold it anymore. There was an audible hiss in the now silent room as the piss left Bucky's body, but it was quickly drowned out by splattering sound as it began running off the chair and onto the tiled floor. Then _that_ sound was drowned out by Bucky's loud moan of relief. Because holy shit. He had been so desperate. So full. It had fucking hurt. But now that pain was quickly fading and being replaced with sweet, blissful relief. Bucky was so caught up in his relief he had forgotten that Steve was still in the room, sitting right next to him.

Steve had heard the hiss first, but hadn't fully realized what it was until he also heard the liquid hit the floor. He had turned his gaze to the right and down only to see the crotch of Bucky's pants turn a darker shade of grey, spreading across his thighs and then down his legs. He blushed when Bucky moaned loudly, and his cheeks weren't the only part he felt the blood rush to.

Steve did not know why his dick started to chub up as he watched Bucky piss himself. It must be the moaning, he tried to rationalize to himself. Bucky's moans sounded pornographic. Yes, it must have been the moan. That's it. That's why Steve's dick was now half hard. 

Bucky slumped back against the office chair as his stream finally began to slow down. It wasn't even worth trying to stop it anymore, he knew. He didn't even want to stop it, it just felt so fucking good. He moaned again as the last little bit made it's way out of him. The relief was overwhelming. It felt so good, after holding so long. The release had been almost orgasmic. His eyes were closed, and he almost forgot where he was until he suddenly registered the sound of breathing, and yes, he was breathing a little hard, but that was someone else breathing that he heard.

He opened his eyes to see Steve staring at his crotch, which wasn't abnormal, that was his boyfriend after all. But his crotch was soaking wet with piss right now, which _was_ abnormal, and Bucky's relief quickly gave way to shame. 

Bucky had been a dick pretty much throughout the whole meeting. He had annoyed Steve and tried to distract him while he needed to focus. And now he had gone and pissed his pants all over the chair and the floor. Bucky felt horrible. Steve should be angry.

But Steve did not look angry. His cheeks were pink. He was blushing. He looked away quick when he noticed Bucky looking at him, and he seemed like he was about to say something, but then he just closed his mouth again. This was awkward. 

Steve turned his chair away from Bucky a little bit, but not before Bucky saw it. Steve was hard.

"Um..." Bucky began "I really had to fucking go."

"Looked like it" Steve replied after a few moments. "Feel better?"

Bucky didn't say anything. He was embarrassed yes, but he could tell Steve was too. Because Steve got a boner from seeing Bucky piss in his pants. 

"How are we going to get back to the apartment without people noticing?"

Oh. Fuck. Bucky hadn't thought about that. He didn't want to step out in public like this. He didn't even want to step out of this room like this. He felt tears coming again and he didn't know if he would be able to hold them back this time.

"I don't know." His voice was shaky, and Steve noticed, because he turned around to face him again and his expression quickly changed to concern. 

"It's okay, Bucky. We'll figure something out. Don't worry about it. Don't cry."

Steve was the one who felt like a dick now. Because he was too caught up in being aroused (at Bucky's moans, nothing else, he reminded himself) that he didn't really think about how Bucky would feel once his obviously very nice relief was over. 

Steve tried to think. How could he get Bucky out of here without drawing any attention? Oh yeah, he had his jacket. Bucky could tie it around his waist. But it wouldn't hide all of the wetness, Bucky clearly must have been bursting because there was _a lot_ of piss and the wet spot on his pants was _huge_ , all the way down both legs and Steve guessed the back of his pants was probably just as soaked as the front because he was sitting down.

It would have to do, though, because there wasn't any other options. So Steve tied his jacket around Bucky's waist, and helped him try to use it to cover up as much as possible. The jacket covered Bucky's ass and they tried to conceal the front of his pants and his pants legs but the wetness was still noticeable. 

"Sorry I didn't take it seriously when you texted me that you needed to go. I thought you were just bored. And I thought all the squirming was just boredom, too".

"That's alright, Stevie. Sorry I was annoying you during the meeting. And sorry I gave you a hard on." Bucky smirked as he finished his sentence, now was not the time for banter but he couldn't help himself. 

"It was the moaning. You sounded like you were getting fucked." Steve tried to justify, to both Bucky and himself, but the renewed flush of his face told a different story.

"Yeah, sure Stevie. Whatever you say." Bucky rolled his eyes.

Steve scoffed. "I should take back my jacket." He wouldn't do that to Bucky though. 

Bucky just smiled shyly at him. He had almost forgotten his embarrassment. 

"You're an asshole." Bucky told him.

"So are you." Steve pointed out.

"Can we go home now? And never come back? That meeting sucked."

"Yeah, let's go." Steve said as he pulled the jacket a little around Bucky's legs to try to cover more area. It didn't matter though, there was no way it was gonna hide everything. 

Somehow they did make it out without anybody noticing. They made their way back to the apartment, and didn't talk about what had happened at the meeting. They let the rest of the day go on as usual. And if Steve jacked off to the memory of Bucky's pants growing dark and wet later on that night during his shower, well, that was his business. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I decided to add that the moaning thing, the description "pornographic" and Steve getting worked up from the moaning (even though we all know it was something else) was inspired by   
> "Traffic Jam" by orphan_account  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190462  
> I knew I should add that but I couldn't remember the name of the fic when I posted this.  
> Also I don't know how to embed a link in the notes like you can in the actual work.


	3. Day 2: inconvenient location

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, this is something I think about sometimes: remember at the end of CA:CW when Ross had Zemo in the cage thing, and he said:  
> "Meals at eight and five. Toilet privileges twice a day. Raise your voice, zap. Touch the glass, zap. You step out of line, you deal with me. Please, step out of line."  
> Well, do you think he told Bucky the same things when he had been in the cage? And while Zemo simply had shackles on his ankles in the cage, Bucky, I assume because of his strength/abilities, was restrained with a metal harness which wrapped across his chest and shoulders, his wrists were held down and his ankles held apart.  
> If you don't remember exactly what I'm talking about, here is a screencap from a YouTube clip: 
> 
> https://ibb.co/253RdQF
> 
> But anyway, my point: "Toilet privileges twice a day."  
> With very limited opportunities to relieve himself, and assuming Bucky also has an enhanced metabolism like Steve does, I think it would get pretty uncomfortable, especially being restrained like that, not able to cross his legs or grab himself or even so much as squirm.  
> I think it makes a good fit for the inconvenient location prompt. What's more inconvenient than being imprisoned, in a metal and glass cage, with restraints keeping you in place?  
> I do think it's more of an inconvenient situation, rather than location, but the idea has been in my head for a while and I think it works.  
> So, basically, here are some actual scenes from Civil War, but with omo because I'm a pervert.

Fruit. Just some goddamn fruit. That was all Bucky had wanted, was that really so much to ask?

Bucky had been shopping for food in the local marketplace, more specifically, he had been picking out some plums, when he heard the sirens.

Anxiety flooded through his mind at the sound as he turned to see the vehicle emitting the noise rush past. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He knew he was paranoid. You kinda had to be, when there actually _were_ people after you. 

He was about to turn back to get the plums he hadn't paid for yet, when he noticed a man staring at him.

The man was short, probably in his 30s, just the faintest shadow of stubble on his face. He wore a grey cap, a black jacket with horizontal stripes across the chest. He held a lollipop in one hand, newspaper in the other, as he stared at Bucky with his mouth hung open, jaw slack. He was behind a booth stocked with what looked like books, magazines, water bottles, and various other items and knick knacks.

Bucky looked away for a moment, ducking his head down just a little so the plain black baseball cap he wore covered his eyes a bit from view, before bringing his gaze back up to the man in the booth, only to see he was still staring.

He began to slowly make his way across the street towards the man, dread building deep in his stomach. Something was wrong, he could just feel it. As he continued forward, the man fled.

Bucky strode a little faster towards the booth then, still not as fast as he wanted, because he wasn't trying to draw anymore attention. He snatched up the newspaper the man from the booth had been reading, and his blood went cold. 

That was him. But it also wasn't. It couldn't have been. The headline spoke of a bombing. The work of the Winter Soldier, it said. And below that headline was a picture of Bucky. But it wasn't Bucky. It definitely looked like him, but there was no way. Bucky hadn't bombed anything. He wasn't the Winter Soldier anymore. He didn't want to be. He didn't want to hurt people anymore. 

He looked around. Nobody else was staring. Nobody was looking at him. But he was panicking now. He no longer cared about not attracting attention, they were coming for him anyway. He turned and ran back to his apartment building. 

He had a plan for this. It was coming eventually, he knew that. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide forever. He had to get home, grab his hidden backpack he had packed just for this scenario, and leave. No, actually, he had to get home, _piss,_ grab his hidden backpack and leave. He had first felt a mild urge right before he had been at the fruit stand with the plums. It was easily ignorable, just barely even registering in his mind at that point. He was going to finish up his shopping and wait until he got home. Now the panic had somehow made it a little more pressing, but it still wasn't bad. He still wanted to take care of it while he stopped by his apartment before he fled the country. He didn't know when he would get a break while hiding and trying to figure out where he was going to relocate to now, so better safe than sorry.

He paused upon seeing his front door was slightly ajar. He knew he had closed it all the way, locked it, too. He knew he had, because he did every time he went out. He was careful like that, he had to be.

He approached silently, not making a single sound as he pushed the door the rest of the way opened and stepped into the apartment. He could be completely silent when he wanted to be, he had been an assassin after all. Even if it was a forced gig. The skills still came in handy sometimes, like right now, his steps completely inaudible as he slowly walked into the room, stopping about 10 feet from the man standing in his kitchen with his back towards him.

Wait. That wasn't just any man. He knew that uniform. The bridge. The helicarrier. The Smithsonian. He remembered fighting this man, almost killing him, saving him. He remembered other things, but they were fuzzy, vague, hard to grasp. They must be _before_ memories. The man had been smaller, once. He was sure of it.

The man was Steve.

And Steve must have sensed that he was no longer alone, because he turned his head. He slowly turned around, closing the book he had been reading. No, not a book, a diary. Bucky's diary. Which had a picture of Steve in it.

Steve looked Bucky up and down for a second, before he opened his mouth to speak. 

"Do you know me?"

It took Bucky a moment to reply.

"You're Steve. I read about you in a museum."

Steve didn't buy it.

"I know you're nervous, and you have plenty of reason to be. But you're lying."

"I wasn't in Vienna. I don't do that anymore." Said Bucky.

Steve stepped forward. 

"Well the people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive."

"That's smart." Bucky swallowed anxiously, hearing the footsteps on the roof above them. "Good strategy."

"This doesn't have to end in a fight Buck." Said Steve. 

"It always ends in a fight."

"You pulled me from the river."Steve stated, voice raising slightly. "Why?"

"I don't know." Bucky pulled the glove off of his metal hand.

"Yes you do."

At that moment a grenade flew in the window. Steve slammed it back with his shield toward the kitchen. Another flew in from another window and Bucky kicked it to Steve, who covered it with his shield just as it detonated. 

The pounding on the door started then. Bucky flipped up his mattress as another explosive entered the window, blocking it from hitting him. He grabbed his small table and flung it towards the door, where it wedged itself in the small entryway, blocking the door. 

Men in combat gear came flying in through the windows. Bucky punched the first one out, flesh hand, not metal, his aim was to incapacitate, not kill. Another fell to the floor as Steve yanked the rug from under his feet, sending bullets meant for Bucky spraying into the ceiling instead. 

Bucky threw another across the room and made his way to Steve, who was gripping the barrel of the gun which was pointed at his face, and kicked the man holding it hard in the stomach, sending him back out the side door where he had entered. Steve grabbed Bucky's shoulder from behind. 

"Buck stop!"

Bucky spun Steve's arm around as he turned to face him.

"You're gonna kill someone." Steve warned.

Bucky grabbed Steve and slammed him to the floor. He punched the floor right next to Steve's head, pulling his hidden backpack out of the hole left by the impact of his metal fist. 

"I'm not gonna kill anyone." Bucky stood, still staring Steve in the eye as he threw the backpack out the door behind him.

Another man entered the window across the room and Bucky narrowly avoided getting shot by bringing his metal hand up to protect his face. Steve was off the floor in an instant, grabbing Bucky and holding his shield in front of the both of them.

Another man appeared in one of the other windows and Steve turned his shield to block the bullets from there. Bucky kept his metal hand over his head, protecting himself from the first guy that was still shooting. 

Bucky put his hand on Steve's back and shoved him forward hard, throwing him into the man shooting from the window. Steve flipped over the wall, bringing the man down with him.

Bucky quickly turned back to the first shooter, holding his metal hand out in front of him as he walked toward him, bullets ricocheting off the palm. He grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into a set of shelves against the wall. Then came another guy, who Bucky had knocked out earlier. Bucky grabbed one of the cinderblocks that had been supporting his now ruined shelves, and threw it into the guy's chest, sending him backwards. 

Three loud shots rang out from the front of the apartment. They were shooting out the hinges of the door. Bucky had his metal fist through it before it could even be kicked down, knocking out the shooter and sending the door slamming into a few others. 

The hallway was filled with more of the men in combat gear. Bucky was punching and kicking as fast as he could as they kept coming. He grabbed one of them and flipped him over by the arm just as another dropped in from the skylight, suspended by a cord of some sort. Bucky blocked the shots he sent his way with his metal arm, before grabbing the gun's barrel and tossing the man into the wall.

He picked up the discarded battering ram that they had been using to try to beat his door down, and slammed it into one of the fallen men who was getting back up. He used it again to ram another's legs out from under him where he was ascending the stairs. 

He looked down to see many more of them running up the stairs. He was trapped. He had taken a split second to try to think of a way out before he grabbed the unconscious man who was still suspended by the rope from the skylight, and jumped across to one of the lower landings. 

The men continued coming and Bucky continued fighting. He threw a man across the landing to hit the wall just as Steve stepped out of the apartment from above.

Steve grabbed the walkie talkie from the man who was using it to call for backup, and crushed it in his hand, before jumping down and across to land on a flight of stairs across from where Bucky was still fighting the men, then jumped across once more to be on the same landing as Bucky.

Steve caught the man Bucky flipped over the railing by his vest, saving him from falling to his death. 

"Come on, man." Steve sighed.

Bucky didn't answer, but did keep his eyes to Steve's as he elbowed another one of the men in the face behind him.

Steve yanked up the man he had stopped from falling over the railing abruptly, slamming him back into the wall. 

Bucky then ripped the railing out and used it to swing down to a lower floor, where he kicked a man down from where he was standing in a doorway. He grabbed the man and slammed his head into the wall a couple times, as another came forward, gun aimed at Bucky. Bucky punched this one in the chest with the metal arm and he went flying back into the wall behind him.

Across the landing, a gun cocking caught Bucky's attention and he turned in time to see Steve throw the shield, which hit the guy in the head, knocking him out.

Steve and Bucky shared a look for a few seconds, before Bucky jumped over the railing, letting himself fall a few floors before grabbing another railing with his metal arm to catch himself. The railing bent under his weight and he cried out at the pain from his shoulder socket where flesh met metal. The ball cap he had been wearing fell from his head and continued down the stairwell without him, but he wasn't focused on that. He pulled himself up over the railing and kicked down the first door he saw, walking into the hallway which led outside. He broke into a run a few steps in, before leaping over the wall outside and soaring across the open space to the rooftop of adjacent building. 

He landed on the ledge rolling before he was back up and running. He grabbed the backpack he had tossed out earlier, from the spot on the roof where it had landed, and continued to run. It was a second shadow suddenly joining his own in front of him that let him know he had company. 

He ducked as the figure clad in an all black suit with cat-like ears slammed him from behind, knocking him down. The figure rolled in front of him before getting to it's feet and holding up his hands, where sharp looking claws sprung out from the finger tips. 

There was a brief struggle between the two, before Bucky caught the cat-man mid jump around his waist and flipped him. Bucky landed on his back with the cat on top of him. The cat-man jumped up and Bucky barely had time to grab the metal beam he used to block the claws from ripping his face off. 

The cat-man ripped the metal beam right in half and Bucky had to grab his wrists to stop the claws again. But they were both startled then by the sound of a helicopter and sudden bullets from the sky.

The bullets hit the cat-suit and fell right off, as if the shots were nerf darts rather than actual ammo. 

Something struck the tail of the helicopter, knocking it sideways. The cat-man was distracted now and Bucky used the chance to throw him off and run.

Bucky sprung over the edge of the rooftop and landed gracefully on a ledge below, before looking back to see the cat-man slide down the wall, using his claws to tear into it to slow himself down. 

Bucky jumped down once again, to the ground this time, and kept running as the cat landed behind him and gave chase. 

The helicopter from before came into sight then, shooting more bullets at Bucky who just managed to keep his pace fast enough to evade them.

Bucky only saw one way out at this point. He ran towards an overpass and jumped, landing on the roadway below, where vehicles swerved to avoid him. 

He ran with the flow of the traffic, surpassing the cars, but looked over his shoulder to see the cat-man land and follow. 

But even further back, behind the cat, he could see Steve.

And further back than that, he could hear the sirens. The authorities were still in pursuit. 

Bucky jumped onto the trunk of a green car in front of him, stepping across the roof of the car to the hood where he jumped down and kept running. He threaded his way in between vehicles as he tried to lose the cat-man and the cops. 

He could hear the sound of cars crashing behind him but didn't look. He couldn't let it distract him right now. 

Two black SUVs with sirens were in front of him suddenly and Bucky narrowly avoided running into them before turning and jumping over the barrier into the other lane. 

A motorcycle was coming straight towards him. Bucky didn't have time to think about it before he stuck out his metal arm and grabbed the handlebars, pulling the bike right out from under it's driver. He jumped into the air as he twisted the bike around, landing straddling the seat before he took off on what was now his motorcycle. 

He was still in the wrong lane though, so he turned back into the first lane after avoiding a few cars from the opposite direction.

He kept up speed as he drove the bike, before he heard something coming his way from behind. He turned and caught the cat-man by the throat, but the cat-man kicked off the wall of the tunnel and sent Bucky and the motorcycle sideways. 

Bucky's metal arm created sparks as it slid across the asphalt, where he was trying to keep the rest of his body from coming in contact with the ground. 

He kicked the cat-man from his perch on the back of the bike, where he had been preparing to jump on Bucky. He then used his metal hand to push himself and the bike back upright and continued driving.

Bucky pulled out a small device and threw it up to the ceiling where it attached itself. The device exploded but the cat-man came soaring at him from the smoke, using his claws to slash the motorcycle's back tire, sending Bucky falling to the ground as the bike slid from under him. 

Bucky and the cat rolled across the asphalt together before the cat-man stood and prepared to attack, but before he could Steve slammed into him, grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. Steve and Bucky got up as the cat-man did, but there was no more time to fight. The government vehicles with their loud sirens that had been pursuing them were suddenly all around, surrounding them. A grey robot man came down from the sky then, landing in front of them where he held up his hands, which seemed to have some sort of weapon in the palms, and aimed one at Steve and Bucky and the other at the cat-man.

"Stand down, now." Said the robot.

The authorities shouted something in German, and a black car appeared. As the doors opened, the robot spoke again:

"Congratulations, Cap. You're a criminal."

The men with combat gear surrounded them then, guns raised, grabbing Bucky and forcing him to the ground on his knees. Another put Steve's hands behind his back as the cat-man reached up to his head, where he took off his mask.

"Your higness." The robot said, and Bucky glanced up to see the cat-man's face before he let out a small grunt as a knee dug into his back. With the adrenaline now beginning to go down, he abruptly realized he still needed to pee, only now it was pretty bad.

They put Steve, the cat-man, and Steve's winged friend into a normal van, before they put Bucky into some type of glass and metal cage, which was loaded into an armored vehicle for transport. The cage had metal restraints across Bucky's chest, over his shoulders, and holding his wrists and ankles down. He hated it. It reminded him of the chair he was wiped in at Hydra. He shuddered at the thought. There were more men in combat gear with guns sitting on benches. 

Bucky hoped they would get wherever they were going soon. Some type of prison, he assumed, was where they were taking him. That wasn't something he looked forward too, but he _really_ had to pee. The restraints kept him from closing his legs or holding himself, and while it wasn't bad enough for him to need to do those things yet, it was getting there. He decided to just lean his head back and wait. It's not like there was anything else he could do.

The ride was about an hour. Bucky was actually glad when they got to the prison, not that he was excited to be a prisoner again, but because he could finally go to the bathroom. By now his bladder ached and throbbed in his abdomen, full nearly to it's limit and he had every single muscle tensed but it felt so much harder to hold since he couldn't cross his legs or use his hands.

They used a forklift to move the cage holding him into the building. He saw Steve get out of the van and look his way, but he didn't look back. He looked up to see Steve talk to some agents for a minute, before looking back at Bucky again. This time, Bucky met his eye, before the metal doors between the closed.

They brought Bucky's cage to a big room with orange markings painted on the floor. A guard unplugged something from the cage, making the lights in it turn off. He then plugged something else in and they turned back on. Bucky blinked at the lights. The guards then went to the front of the room and stood on either side of the door.

Bucky stayed quiet for a few minutes, until he felt a wave of urgency wash over him that sent a few drops leaking into his underwear before he could stop it. He breathed hard through his clenched teeth, trying to keep control. 

"You think I could go use the bathroom?" He asked the guards. They didn't answer.

"Look, I gotta piss, like, now, so even if you don't wanna let me out you could at least take off the restraints and put a bucket in here or something."

The guards didn't answer. 

Bucky sighed. Fuck, he had to go. Now. He could probably hold it longer if he wasn't held down but he was, so he couldn't. He could barely move other than wiggling his ass just a little bit in the seat, so he did that. 

It didn't really help.

A man walked in the door. He wore a grey suit, which matched his grey hair.

"Everett Ross, deputy task force commander." He introduced himself, holding a hand out to the cage, as if Bucky could somehow take his hand out of the metal cuff that held it, reach through the glass, and shake his hand. Apparently the guy was an asshole, Bucky thought.

"I guess handshakes aren't gonna work, now are they?" Ross said, dropping his hand back to his side.

"You may have already guessed, but you're in trouble. A lot of people have been looking for you. Here's what's gonna happen: we have a psychiatrist coming to evaluate you, he's on his way. After that, it's up to the government where they're gonna lock you up. Extradition most likely. To where, I don't know. But until that's figured out, you're here. Meals at 8 and 5. Toilet privileges twice a day. Any questions?"

Wait, twice a day? Was this guy for real? Hydra had only let the Winter Soldier use the bathroom twice a day, and he was _very_ frequently punished for accidents in between break times. Didn't this guy know Bucky had the serum like Steve? He had a super metabolism. He could hold it for maybe three hours at most before he started getting squrimy.

"Could I get toilet privileges now?" Bucky asked.

"No, 8AM and 8PM. It's currently 4:09PM." Ross smiled at Bucky as he spoke, it was a mocking smile, not a friendly one. "Any more questions?"

Bucky didn't answer. He didn't want to open his mouth because he might tell this guy off and that wouldn't help anything. After a few moments, Ross left the room. Bucky was glad. This dude was seriously a dick.

Speaking of dicks, Bucky was really wishing right now that his hands were free so he could grab his, because it was about to release his piss all over his pants and the chair he was stuck in. He tensed up as he felt a little bit of liquid moving through his urethra, but that didn't stop it from dripping out of the slit. 

He clenched his jaw and held his breath as a little more dribbled out of him, and this time he was able to see a tiny wet spot form on the front of his jeans, no bigger than a dime. 

Bucky bit his lip and tried as hard as he could to press his thighs together, but his legs were held apart at the ankles by the stupid restraints on this stupid chair in this stupid cage. A few more drops dripped out and the wet spot grew to about quarter size.

"You guys are gonna have to do some clean up in here if I don't get a bathroom break in the next five minutes." Bucky said to the guards. They didn't answer. 

Bucky sighed again. He wasn't gonna last much longer, not when he was already leaking and couldn't cross his legs or grip his cock to hold it better. 

He gasped as another leak jetted out, not just a few drops this time, but an actual stream that lasted a full two seconds. The wet spot on his pants grew in size again and spread across his left thigh a bit.

The leak was closely followed by another, about five seconds this time, and Bucky felt the piss drip down his thigh this time.

Then Bucky's bladder contracted hard, suddenly and painfully, and it was over. The piss poured out of him fast and hard, running over his balls and pooling under his ass before streaming in little rivulets down his legs and onto the floor. 

He sighed in relief before the feeling was replaced with fear. Would he be punished for this? He knew he wasn't with Hydra anymore, but he was a prisoner there and he's a prisoner here. And that Ross guy had been an asshole, but would he actually be as cruel and harsh as Hydra? 

Bucky whimpered as his stream finally slowed down and then tapered off to nothing. Now he was finally empty, but he was afraid. He didn't know if the agents here would punish him like Hydra did. Hydra's punishments had always been awful. Starvation, whippings, burning, stun batons, and more. Bucky didn't want that. He wasn't the soldier anymore, he was soft now, weak. He didn't know if he could handle the harsh punishments like he could back then.

He waited for the guards to step forward, he couldn't see stun batons on them but they could be hidden. They did have the guns, they could hit him with the butt of it. But the guards didn't move.

Bucky sat and waited. The guards didn't move. They didn't come forward to administer his punishment. Ross didn't come either. 

Bucky's pants were cold and itchy now. He wasn't looking forward to the punishment but he wished they would get it over with already. He hated the anticipation. And he wanted to change his pants.

But the guards never made a move to punish him, and nobody else came to do it either. Bucky waited, and waited, but nothing happened. Eventually, after a few hours, his pants were dry, but he still smelled strongly of urine. 

Finally one of the guards moved. Bucky prepared to take whatever punishment they dished out. 

The guard left the room, and came back in with a towel. Bucky didn't know what kind of punishment they could do to him with a towel, but he knew it would probably be brutal.

The guard opened the cage and threw the towel on the floor at Bucky's feet. He crouched down and wiped up the puddle that was still there from Bucky pissing himself. The other guard stood behind him, gun raised, in case Bucky made a move.

After the piss was cleaned up, the guard closed the cage and left the room with the dirty towel. Then he came back in and took his place again standing by the door. 

A few minutes later, a man walked into the room. Maybe this man would be the one to punish Bucky. The man walked up to the cage.

"Hello, James" the man said. "It's nice to meet you. I am Dr. Broussard. I'm here to evaluate you. Do you mind if I have a seat?" He gestured to the table behind him, between the door and the cage. Bucky didn't answer. The man went and sat down at the table.

**********

And after that it's just everything that happened in the movie. Zemo who is disguised as Dr. Broussard triggers the soldier and and he fights his way up to the roof and tries to steal the helicopter, etc.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha so I meant to post this yesterday but I only got halfway finished writing it before I was too tired and went to bed. Then I spent a good chunk of today today finishing it. It took forever because I forgot what I was supposed to be doing and got caught up in basically narrating the events of the movie, and trying to be descriptive. I actually kept going back and forth between writing this and watching the scenes I wrote here, I watched them slowed down and kept having to pause and rewind to make sure I didn't miss anything and was describing things right. I'm not very good with descriptions, especially of people. But I tried, and so this took forever. My original intentions were to have Bucky be trying to fight off all the armed agents and Black Panther while desperate, and being absolutely bursting by the time he was at the prison in the cage, but I got sidetracked and forgot that omo was supposed to be the focus of this... whoops? It also was NOT supposed to be this long, another consequence of the sidetracking. Also, I know Bucharest, where Bucky was captured, is further than 1 hour from Berlin, where they brought him to the prison. It's a little over 17 hours actually, because I Googled it. But for the sake of the story we can just pretend it was an hour.  
> Also, in case it wasn't clear, "cat-man" is T'Challa aka Black Panther, "grey robot" is Rhodey aka War Machine, and "Steve's winged friend" is Sam Wilson aka The Falcon. Bucky didn't know who they were though, which is why I wrote them like that.
> 
> Bucky in Civil War is my favorite Bucky. He is healthy looking, thiccer than he was in TWS, and that red henley looked so damn good on him. 
> 
> If I made a mistake somewhere feel free to comment so I can correct it. It may be rushed at the end but that's because it kind of is. I'm tired but I wanted to finish this already.


End file.
